


My Big Fat Fairytale Wedding

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian can't wait to get married until they see the absolute monster of a wedding Emma's parents have in mind for their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dresses

“Tell me Swan how many people are we up to?” Killian asked as he leaned back in his chair and brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“350,” sighed Emma placing her forehead on the square inch of space left on the table in front of her. The table was littered with seating charts, swatches for table linens, invitation samples, and 3 different centerpiece arrangements, the rest of the loft littered with wedding magazines, more centerpieces, and photo albums full of different photographers' sample pictures. Emma and Killian never expected wedding planning to be this difficult when he proposed to her 2 months ago, but as soon as they told Emma's parents they insisted on having a large ceremony. Even though they had wanted something small, Emma complied since this was the one thing in her life that her parents would be able to experience with her.

“350? I'm pretty sure I don't even know 50 people in this town. Where are all these people from?” Killian exclaimed.

“Apparently they were all part of my parent's court back in the Enchanted Forest and when they saw our engagement announcement in the paper they called my mother who put them on our guest list. I'm pretty sure I don't know half of these people,” Emma said picking her head up off the table. “Are you sure you're okay with having this huge wedding?”

“Love so long as I'm marrying you, I'll be the happiest man on earth,” he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

“Let's just take a break, if I have to look at one more invitation sample I will scream. Want to go to Granny's and get some lunch?” she asked him.

“That may be the best idea I've heard all day,” Killian said standing up and stretching. Suddenly the front door burst open Ruby, Elsa, Snow and David all filing in.

“Oh good you're both here,” said Snow unbuckling Neal out of his stroller. The lively toddler walked over the David's outstretched arms.

“Yeah but we were going to go to Granny's to get some lunch, what's up Mom?” asked Emma as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

“Oh Honey you can't go to Granny's right now,” Snow said.

“What why?” Emma asked, she hadn't eaten all day and she was craving a grilled cheese and tomato soup.

“We have your bridal dress appointment today, we need to head over there right now,” said Snow picking up some of the bridal magazines stacked haphazardly on a side table.

“But food,” whined Emma, looking from her father to Killian to Elsa.

“Don't worry I'll bring you a grilled cheese and soup,” Killian told her.

“Oh no you won't it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding, plus we need to figure out what kind of suit you'll be wearing,” said David clapping Killian on the shoulder.

“Now come on we don't want to be late,” Snow said, grabbing Emma and kissing David on the cheek and Neal on the forehead. Emma turned and gave Killian her “my mom is out of her mind but we'll deal with it” look and followed her out the door.

The bridal store was bright and inviting as Emma, Snow, Ruby and Elsa walked in and greeted the bridal consultant. They were presented with some champagne and the tiniest sandwiches Emma had ever seen, but they would have to hold her over. The bridal consultant lead them over to a couch in order to talk to them about the wedding and what kind of dress Emma wanted.

“So where are you getting married?” the consultant named Rebecca asked.

“On the beach,” Emma smiled remembering the spot Killian had proposed to her.

“And what kind of silhouettes and fabrics do you like and don't like?”

“I definitely want something a little more form fitting, nothing too heavy and absolutely nothing that has a really poofy bottom.”

“And how do you feel about lace?”

“I'm not opposed to it, so long as I don't look like a doily,” Emma laughed.

“And what about you, Mother of the Bride? What would you like to see her in?” Rebecca asked Snow White.

“I would at least like to see her try on one big princess dress,” Snow said placing her hand on Emma's knee.

“Really?” Emma asked trying not to make a face. She may have worn a huge red ballgown when she and Killian crashed her father's and Princess Abigail's engagement ball but she could live without having to wear another one.

“Please humor me, Emma” Snow said and Emma smiled and agreed, what's the harm in just trying one on if it'll make her mom happy. They discussed budget and the consultant took Emma into the back to pick out a first batch of dresses to try on.

“So which one do you want to try on first? One that you really like or one that your mom would like to see?” Rebecca asked hanging up some of the dresses in the changing room.

“Let's try on a ballgown so that we just get it out of the way and then we can really focus on finding something we all like. Emma changed out of her jeans and leather jacket and Rebecca helped her get into the huge ballgown she had pulled. It had draping all around strapless sweetheart bodice and the skirt was covered in petals. Emma pulled the bodice up and marveled at how freaking heavy the dress was, her hips actually hurt with all the weight they had on them. Emma picked up the front of the skirt so she would be able to walk out to the podium so her mother and friends could see it.

“Oh Emma it's beautiful,” Snow said as she stood up from the couch to get a closer look at Emma and the dress. Emma smiled as Snow circled her and looked at her in the mirror until she noticed that Snow was blinking back tears.

“Mom are you okay?” she asked as she reached for her mother's hand.

“Yes, yes happy tears I promise. You just look so beautiful, like the princess you could have been if this curse never happened,” Snow said, her voice wavering. Emma felt herself get choked up and smiled at her mother, glad that she could give her mom at least this brief look at what her life could have been had they not been separated.

“So um what do you guys think about it?” Emma asked turning to Ruby and Elsa who were both seated on the couch.

“Your waist looks super tiny in this dress and it's absolutely beautiful on you,” said Ruby wiping her eyes.

“I agree the dress is gorgeous but Emma is this what you want? How do you feel in this one?” asked Elsa as she sipped her champagne.

“I do feel really beautiful but it's just so heavy and all wrong for the beach. I feel like I have 10 pound weights on my hips,” laughed Emma smoothing the front of her dress and looking apologetically at Snow but she smiled and patted Emma's hand and nodded before sitting back down on the couch.

Emma and Rebecca went back to the changing room to change Emma out of the gown and put her in some of the other dresses she had picked out. The next dress was a very simple silk mermaid gown that Ruby said made her butt look perfect but was overall a little too plain, another one was a very pretty drapey chiffon that was very light and airy but Emma felt like it made her look like she was trying to hide a nonexistent baby bump. Emma loved a lace mermaid dress with cap sleeves and an open back but Snow felt it was too revealing for a wedding.

“Well Mom, I'm 31 years old and I had a kid when I was 18, I'm not fooling anybody,” Emma said.

“I know, but I just think a wedding should be about love and not the wedding night,” said Snow who was obviously trying not to loose her patience. Emma held her tongue and turned to look back in the mirror. This was by far her favorite dress, it fit like a glove and made her feel beautiful and sexy and she wasn't going to lie she liked imagining the look on Killian's face when he saw her in it. But she also didn't want to get a dress that she knew her mother really didn't like.

“How about we try on the last dress and see how you feel?” suggested Rebecca trying to diffuse the tension. She lead Emma back to the changing room to try on the last dress, a silk A-line with a satin cummerbund around the waist. It was very simple and Emma had overlooked it but Rebecca had insisted she try it on, saying it was much more beautiful on. Emma stepped into the gown and Rebecca zipped her up and Emma turned to look at herself in the mirror and felt all her breath leave her chest. The gown was very simple but the skirt was so light and soft and the cummerbund cinching her waist made her look very elegant and romantic.

“So do you want to show them?” said Rebecca with a knowing smile on her face. Emma nodded, she felt speechless as she walked out to show her friends and her mother. Everyone gasped and Emma saw Snow's eyes well up again.

“Emma this is stunning on you!” Ruby said rising up off the couch followed by Elsa and Snow.

“And you look so happy in this one, you're glowing!” exclaimed Elsa looking at the dress up close. Emma turned to look at Snow.

“So what do you think of this one? Better than the ballgown?” Emma asked.

Snow smiled wide and cupped Emma's cheek in her hand, “It's definitely better, it's more you.” Emma leaned down and hugged her mother tight trying to hold in the tears welling up behind her eyelids.

“Um excuse me but does this little cutie belong to someone?” a voice behind them asked. Everyone looked around to see a receptionist holding little Neal's hand who was holding what looked like a take out bag from Granny's.

“Neal what are you doing here?” Snow asked picking Neal up and balancing him against her hip.

“Killy told me to bring this to Emma,” he said holding out the bag to his sister. Emma took it from him opening it to find a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup and a note from Killian.

“All finished at the tuxedo shop, hopefully you're enjoying yourself. I sent in the little one with sustenance and I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner at the restaurant we had our first date in for a night without wedding talk. Just you and me, Swan. -Love, Killian”

Emma beamed at her note, she was marrying the biggest dork but he was her dork, she borrowed a pen and scribbled her response on the back of his note.

“I would love to, see you at 7. -Love, Emma”

She gave the note back to her adorable three year old brother who lead Snow out of the bridal shop and out to where Killian and David were standing.

“So Emma would you like to see a veil to give you a more complete picture?” asked Rebecca.

“Just a second, let my mom come back so she can see too,” said Emma looking towards the front of the store. She spotted Snow coming back to the group.

“Do you think he saw anything?” asked Emma, surprising her self, she never cared about the superstition before but now she wanted Killian's first look of the dress to be when she's walking down the aisle.

“No, you're all the way back here and plus David made him wear a blindfold while they were standing out front,” Snow laughed.

“Are you serious?” asked Ruby, Snow took out her phone and showed them all a picture of Killian with a scarf tied around his eyes making his best pouty face. Emma laughed looking at her fiancé, he truly was a huge dork.

“So Snow, would you like to see Emma in a veil before we make any final decisions today?” asked Rebecca.

“Of course!” Emma thought she had never seen her mother this happy as she placed a simple fingertip veil on top of her head and handing her a bouquet of flowers. Emma turned to look at herself in the full length mirror flanked by her mother and her bridesmaids and couldn't believe she had reached this point in her life. Only 5 years ago she was chasing down perps in Boston with no family and mile high emotional walls, and now she had a family, a home, and a man she loved and who loved her back with every part of his soul. She started nodding furiously.

“This is definitely the one, this is it,” she said a wide smile spreading onto her face.

“Are you sure you aren't just saying that so you can eat your food?” Ruby joked and everyone laughed. Rebecca took Emma back to the fitting room to be measured so they could order her the right size and the change back into her own clothes.

Killian was right, so long as she was marrying him she would probably be the happiest woman on Earth.


	2. Invitations

Killian respected Snow White, she was a kind woman, a good leader, and inherently good. He was so grateful that she had seemed to accept him into her family and that he was good enough to love her daughter. But if he spent one more minute going over nearly identical wedding invitations with her he was going to flip the table over. He had no idea there were so many different shades of white (cream, eggshell, off white, pure white, etc) or so many different fancy loopy fonts to choose from. He wished Emma could be here at the loft to help pick out the invitations but she and David were at the Sheriff station and Snow had somehow wrangled him into coming to the loft to look at all the options for invitations.

“So what do you think of this option? It's nice and classic and it has a kind of nautical theme that goes with the wedding,” said Snow showing him yet another invitation. Killian looked it over, it was white with a navy border around the sides and a picture of an anchor in the center.

“I actually quite like this one,” he said handing the invitation back to her.

“Or what about this one? It's so elegant,” she said as she trusted another invitation towards him, this one cream with black loopy script. Killian observed it, it was very fancy. Perhaps a little too elegant for his and Emma's wedding.

“I'm not to sure about this one, to be quite honest,” he said scratching behind his ear.

“Why not?”

“It's just, ah, perhaps too fine for the kind of wedding Emma and I would like?” he said still scratching his ear nervously. If he was going to be completely honest, Snow White intimidated him. He knew he wasn't her first choice for a husband for her daughter.

“Oh there's no such thing as 'too fancy' when it comes to a royal wedding, even when it's on the beach,” Snow White said taking back the invitation. Killian swallowed nervously, scratching the back of his ear. He knew that he should have suggested something more grand for his and Emma's wedding than the beach where he proposed to her. Emma was a princess after all, she deserved something extravagant and elegant.

“Killian are you alright? You look like there's something on your mind,” asked Snow White looking at him with concern.

“Aye, I just need some water,” he said as he rose from the table and strode into the kitchen, filling a glass of water from the faucet. What was he doing? Emma may love him but she was a princess, she had a title and he had nothing. He couldn't say he was a Lieutenant after he deserted the Navy to become a pirate, nor could he say he was a captain anymore since trading away the Jolly Roger for a bean. Was he even worthy of her?

“Killian, is there something bothering you?” Snow White asked him as she entered the kitchen. She looked at him with concern, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide.

“No, not at all,” he said setting his glass in the sink.

“You know Emma had to get her superpower from someone right? You can tell me whatever's bothering you, you're going to be an official part of the family soon and families talk to each other.”

Killian looked at her, her green eyes matching Emma's and swallowed thickly, he took a breath.

“I sometimes get the feeling that I'm not your first choice for a son in law, that you wished Emma loved someone other than an old one handed pirate with a drinking problem,” he said not looking into her eyes.

Snow walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, “I'm so sorry you feel that way, Killian. I'll be honest 3 years ago when you it was obvious that you and Emma had a connection I was not you're biggest fan. I thought that Neal and Emma were true love and that they could be a real family with Henry,” Killian winced slightly, he had not thought about Baelfire in a long time.

“However, that was not my place to tell Emma who to love, especially when I didn't know the whole story of how he abandoned her and sent her to prison. I was also so naïve, to think that just because he was her first love that they would be true love. But seeing you and Emma together, seeing the way you two look at each other, your never ending support of her, the way you both broke down each other's walls, how could you not be my first choice for a son in law?”

“But I'm not even titled, Emma's a princess, she deserves someone with a title, not a disgraced ex-pirate.”

“Emma doesn't give a damn if you're titled or not, she's marrying you because she loves you,” Snow reassured him. A small smile crept onto his face, she was right of course, he was being stupid. Emma was raised in this world, she wasn't some spoiled princess who would only consider marrying princes, counts, and dukes. She loved him, pirate past and all. He was caught off guard when Snow drew him in for a hug, blanking for a second before wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

“I'm so glad that you are marrying my daughter,” she said.

“Aye? Thank you Snow, and for saying all that.”

“It's the truth, now how about we get back to trying to pick out some Save the Dates for Emma to look over?” she said releasing him from the hug.

“Save the Dates? I thought these were the invitations?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh no, Save the Dates are like a pre-invitation. We still have to pick out invitations after you and Emma decide on your Save the Dates,” Snow explained.

“Bloody hell,” Killian whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair as he walked back to the dining room table.


	3. A Cozy Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Warning: this chapter includes smut but it's not central to the overall plot of the fic, so if that's not your thing feel free to skip this chapter!

“It feels nice to have one night without wedding talk,” Emma said as Killian handed her a steaming mug of hot cocoa and cinnamon. She settled into the sofa in their living room, drawing the thick blanket over her legs, and snuggled into her fiancé. They had been planning the monster of a wedding for 3 months now and it was nice to just have a cozy night in their little cottage by the docks together. Henry was spending the night at Regina and Robin's so they cracked open a nice bottle of wine to have with dinner, Emma feeling a content and tired limpness in her limbs. Killian had surprised her when she came home by somehow cleaning the cottage and getting all the various wedding samples and magazines out of sight.

“Want to see what's on Netflix?” he asked her leaning forward and grabbing the remote off the coffee table. Emma nodded, taking a sip of her cocoa.

“What are you in the mood for?”

“Something Christmas-y, it's the official start of the season after all,” she said, “How about Home Alone, I haven't seen that one in forever.”

“So I can relive that day Henry booby trapped Regina's office with marbles?” Killian joked.

“I forgot that happened! It seems like so long ago when that Snow Queen was running around Storybrooke,”

“Aye it has been a while since we had any ice related villains to chase after, I seem to remember our first date was chasing down a huge vicious snowman,” Killian replied.

“Yeah, we have caught a lot of villains together,” Emma said thoughtfully, “We're pretty badass.” She felt Killian snort with laughter and started laughing along with him. They selected Home Alone and started to get comfortable to watch the movie when Emma suddenly remembered they just bought some popcorn and started to get up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Killian asked her pausing the movie.

“I'm just going to grab some popcorn from the pantry,” she said from the kitchen.

“Ah okay,” Killian said sinking back into the sofa before inhaling sharply and looking around at her, “No wait Swan don't open the do-!” He was too late, Emma opened the door to the pantry only to have a small mountain of magazines, wedding invitations, center pieces, and sample pictures fall out on to the floor. Emma gaped at the mess, looked up at Killian and saw him hanging over the back of the couch with his hand outstretched gaping back at her. Emma looked back to the pile of wedding supplies and burst into laughter. She felt like she couldn't breath she was laughing so hard, she gripped her sides and sank onto the floor next to the pile of white. She heard Killian start to loose it too and looked back up at him.

“Oh my god” she laughed, “This is insane, this pile is nearly as big as I am!” she choked out, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Killian got up from the couch and sat down next to her, still laughing and tried to shove the small heap of wedding things back into the pantry.

“Why is it in the freaking _pantry?”_ she asked him, helping him push it all back from where it came from.

“It's the only place it would all fit and be out of the way!” he said collapsing to the floor in another fit of laughter. Emma started laughing even harder and joined her pirate on the floor, snuggling herself into the crook of his arm.

“This wedding is going to be such a monster, just look at all the stuff we have to get through!” she said gesturing to the wedding stuff now falling out of the pantry. “Is this even worth it to go through with this big wedding?” she asked him.

“Of course it's worth it, I'll be marrying you in front of all our family and our friends... and about 200 people we don't know,” he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to his chest.

“I'm really glad I'm marrying you, you know that?” she said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“Aye, and I'm really glad I'm marrying you too,” he replied kissing her hair. Emma tilted her chin up and kissed him properly, he stroked her face with his hand and wound her hair between his fingers. Emma tilted her head to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue along the seam of his lips before he let her in, their tongues swirling together. Emma shifted so that she was straddling Killian her hands working to undo the buttons of his shirt and vest, Killian fisting his hand in her hair and kissing his way down her neck. Emma moaned softly as he began sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, rolling her hips against his, feeling heat pool deep in her belly. Killian removed his hand from her hair and he wrapped both arms around her torso, she could feel the cool steel of his hook through her sweater. She finished unbuttoning all his buttons and ran her hands up his torso to his shoulders pulling him up to a sitting position so she could push the shirt and vest off him.

“You wear things with way too many buttons,” she said breathily. He chuckled softly pulling her sweater up over her head, pressing their bodies together.

“Is that better love?” he said kissing his way over her breasts. Emma could feel her nipples harden under her bra as he buried his face in the valley between them his hand making its way up her back to undo her bra. He took a nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over the hard nub and pinching the other between two fingers. Emma threw her head back and rolled her hips against his again trying to find the friction she desperately needed. Killian groaned low in his throat, releasing her nipple to pay attention to the other one, his hook lightly scratching up and down the side of her body sending goosebumps all over her body. He shifted his hips and rolled them over so Emma was on her back, he reclaimed her lips with his pulling her bottom lip between his teeth. Emma moaned and ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself against his hard length through their jeans. Killian toyed with the button of her jeans taking his time with unbuttoning them.

“Oh come on,” Emma groaned against his lips.

“Impatient, aren't we Swan?” he said pulling away from her slightly and cocking an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him back down to her scratching her nails down his back. Killian finally undid the fly to her jeans and slipped his hand in. She felt his callused fingers against her slick folds, rubbing small circles against her clit. Emma arched her back into him and dug her fingernails into his back, she needed more, she craved more. Killian tugged her jeans and panties off her and settled himself between her thighs, he bit and licked and nibbled at her inner thighs until Emma was practically begging him to provide her with some relief. He pressed his tongue to her center and pushed two fingers into her, curving them up so they hit that spot that made her see stars. Emma's hands found themselves in his hair pulling him closer to her, burying his head deeper between her legs getting closer and closer to release. She came hard, Killian lapping everything up and helping her to ride out her orgasm. He kissed his way softly back up her body, finishing with her lips. Emma could taste herself on his lips, she needed more. Her hand reached down between them, unfastening his belt and undoing his fly and pulling out his cock. Killian groaned against her lips as she began to stroke him, aligning himself with her entrance. He pushed into her, both of them moaning loudly as he began to fuck her into the kitchen floor. Her hands her all over the place; his face, his hair, his back, his biceps, and clutching his hand. She felt her orgasm building up again, her face buried in his neck, licking and sucking at the skin there before biting down on his collar as she felt herself tighten around him, murmuring his name as she came. His thrusts became more erratic and uncontrolled, his breathing heavy and he chased her lips with his. He came soon after with a short deep moans, kissing her deeply before pulling out of her. They laid there for a few minutes, panting and cuddling slightly, before Emma started to laugh slightly.

“What's so funny?” he asked, turning to look at her.

“We just had sex on a small mountain of wedding stuff on our kitchen floor,” she chuckled running a hand though her hair. Killian laughed lightly, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

“Do you want to still make some popcorn and watch a movie?” she asked him, and felt him nod against the top of her head. They got up from the floor and redressed before popping their popcorn and settling back onto the couch to watch some Christmas movie and fall asleep tangled together on the couch.


	4. Male Bonding

“So I think I've narrowed down my bridal party to just Elsa as my maid of honor and Ruby and Belle as bridesmaids. Have you decided who's going to be your best man and groomsmen?” Emma asked Killian as she started the coffee for the morning.

“Well Smee will be there, and I would like to have Henry as my best man if he so chooses and if that's okay with you Swan,” he answered before taking a long sip from the mug Emma set in front of him.

“I think that's great,” she smiled, “But what about David, you guys are mates, he might get his feelings hurt.”

“Well I assumed he would be busy with father of the bride things, but I'll talk about it with him and Henry while we're out sailing today,” he drained his mug and looked at the clock on the wall, “speaking of which I should probably go wake Henry and meet Dave at the docks.”

“I'll see you two tonight then,” she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too Swan,” he said before going down the hall to see if Henry was awake.

* * *

 

“Come on Killian!” Henry said excitedly as he bounded onto the little sailboat that Emma had bought Killian a year ago on their anniversary.

“I'm coming lad, don't you worry! It's your grandfather you should be worried about,” Killian joked and dodged the punch David had thrown at his shoulder, “Gotta be quicker next time mate.”

“Just feel lucky I'm letting you marry my daughter,” David said begrudgingly.

“Dave come off it, as if you could keep Emma from doing anything she really wanted to do,” Killian cocked an eyebrow at Dave as the untied the boat from the dock and hopped on.

“True, then I guess be lucky I don't replace all your rum with goat's milk or something,” David threatened.

“You wouldn't dare,” Killian straightened up and looked at David.

“Try me pirate,” David smirked before joining Henry in unfurling a sail. Killian took his place behind the boat's wheel and steered them out into the harbor. They got out to calm, open water and dropped anchor and David took out the sandwiches Snow had packed them.

“So mates I have something to discuss with you,” Killian announced once they were settled into comfortable sitting positions.

“What's it about?” Henry asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

“Well I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man in the wedding lad,” Killian asked nervously.

“Of course Killian! That'd be awesome” Henry said excitedly. David looked from Henry to Killian with a hard to read expression. The three of them finished their sandwiches and went back to sailing around the little Storybrooke bay. Henry busied himself tightening down the jib and adjusting the sails, Killian keeping a watchful eye on him but feeling a deep sense of pride at how quickly the boy had taken to sailing.

“So Henry's your best man huh?” David said as he joined Killian at the ship's wheel.

“Aye I thought it was fitting. He's far too old to be a ring bearer and I wanted to show him how important he is to me especially since I'm to be his step-father. Do you think I did the right thing?” Killian looked to David.

“Oh yeah, Henry's a great kid and I can tell he's really excited for the best man duties,” David reassured him.

“Okay you just appeared a tad taken aback when I asked the lad.”

“Oh no I can totally see why you chose Henry, I just..” David trailed off.

“You expected me to ask you to be the best man didn't you?” Killian asked as the sudden realization hit him.

“Well I mean the role usually goes to the groom's best friend and while I know we may have had a rocky start when you whacked me across the face with a crowbar, I consider you one of my best friends,” David said.

Killian stared at David, touched by the prince's honesty, “I had just assumed you'd be busy doing father of the bride duties. Emma's going to want you by her side before the ceremony.”

“You're right, and this means a lot to Henry. He really looks up to you and I'm sure he will love being a part of the wedding,” David assured Killian and they both looked to Henry who was looking out on the horizon watching Storybrooke come closer and closer as Killian brought them in.

* * *

 

Henry and Killian had settled themselves on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and a movie on the television as they waited for Emma to get home from her appointment at the bridal salon. They heard her key in the lock and looked to the front door as she let herself in, looking tired and stressed out.

“Hey mom” Henry called from the couch.

“Hey kid how was sailing today?” she asked as she came around the back of the couch and kissed both her boys on the cheek before settling between them on the couch, the tension visibly leaving her shoulders as she snuggled into her spot.

“It was great, Killian asked me to be his best man!” Henry said enthusiastically.

“That's great I can't wait to see you both decked out in your tuxes as I walk down the aisle,” she smiled and turned her attention to the movie. After the movie ended Henry went to his room to finish some homework, leaving Emma and Killian still snuggles together on the couch.

“How did the bridesmaid shopping go? You seemed a bit tense when you first walked in love,” he asked.

“It was going pretty well until Regina showed up demanding to know why she wasn't in the bridal party,” Emma groaned.

“I thought the queen and you were on quite good terms considering she's back together with Robin Hood,” Killian grimmaced.

“We are, but you know Regina she can be a bit of a drama queen,” Emma said.

“Aye, she does have a flair for the dramatic,” Killian smirked.

“So she comes into the bridal salon not so subtly asking why she wasn't a bridesmaid and on the verge of causing a scene so I just added her to the bridal party,” Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration, “I just wanted a drama free bridal party, was that too much to ask?”

“Well love we do live in Storybrooke,” Killian laughed softly, “This town hasn't had a quiet day since Henry brought you here.”

“True, luckily I have you and Henry as my rocks,” Emma smiled.

“Aye that you do Swan,” he smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth.

“What do you say we take this to bed?” Emma whispered.

“I'd say that is an excellent idea,” he responded as he lifted her off the couch and carried her to their bedroom.  


	5. Bridesmaid Dresses

Emma left the cottage excited to get to the bridal salon and meet up with her mom, Elsa, Ruby, and Belle to pick out the bridesmaids dresses. She liked he group of women she had picked, they had stood by her and been good friends all during her relationship with Killian. She parked on the street outside the bridal salon and went inside finding her mother and bridesmaids waiting for her.

“Hey guys!” Emma said as she approached them.

“Hey you ready to help us pick out some dresses?” Ruby asked excitedly.

“As ready as I'll ever be,” Emma answered and pulled out her phone, “You sent me some really great dress recommendations Ruby, you have really good taste.”

“No problem, it helps that you're letting us pick our own dresses, the whole “bridesmaids have to wear the same dress” tradition is so over,” Ruby said.

“Agreed, but I do want you all in the same color and fabric though,” Emma explained.

“And exactly what color would that be?” a sharp voice asked. Emma turned and saw Regina standing in the entrance to the salon her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Um I was thinking navy, but Regina what are you doing here?” Emma asked awkwardly.

“Well I heard through the grape vine that you were picking bridesmaid dresses and assumed my invite had gotten lost in the mail,” Regina said, a hint of sarcasm lingering just below the surface. Emma ran her hand through her hair trying to think of a delicate way to tell Regina that she wasn't a part of the bridal party.

“It didn't,” Emma said, “I assumed being a bridesmaid wasn't really your thing,” she shrugged nonchalantly. It wasn't that Emma and Regina weren't friends, Emma just wanted a fun and relaxed group of women around her while she stood at the alter and Regina somehow had a way to cause more drama than it was worth.

“Well you assumed wrong,” Regina snapped. Emma looked to Snow trying to get a handle on the situation. Snow shrugged at her and Emma sighed.

“All right I'm sorry, would you like to be a bridesmaid Regina?” Emma asked, hoping the issue would be dropped.

“Well I thought you'd never ask,” Regina responded with a smile that didn't fully reach her eyes.

“Okay so why don't we go pick out some dresses?” Elsa said trying to diffuse the tension. A bridal consultant came over to them and led them to the bridesmaids section.

“So Emma what were you thinking of for your bridesmaids?” the consultant Rebecca asked once they came to the racks of brightly colored dresses.

“Well we're getting married on the beach so I was thinking something short and kind of flow-y. I'm also feeling the color navy for all of them and they don't need to be in the same dress but I would like them to look cohesive all together,” Emma explained and showed Rebecca some of the pictures Ruby had sent her.

“Ok I think we have a few great options, let's pick some out and try some on then,” Rebecca said excitedly.

The women took to the racks, searching through the racks for something that caught their eye.

“Oh Emma what about this one?” Belle called as she pulled a short cotton eyelet dress with cap sleeves.

“Oh that's a good one! You should definitely try it on!” Emma said. She heard Regina tut under her breath.

“What?” Emma asked, feeling a prickle of annoyance.

“Oh nothing, it's just that that dress seems a little on the sweet side,” Regina said.

“I mean it's Belle, she's sweet so it makes sense,” Emma shrugged and kept looking through the racks.

“Hey Emma what's your opinion on high-low dresses?” Ruby asked holding up a navy chiffon dress with a high-low hemline.

“Umm I don't know, try it on and we'll see how it looks with the other dresses but maybe pull a few backups?” Emma suggested.

“Can do!” Ruby gave Emma a thumbs up and kept searching. Once they had a substantial number of dresses for each bridesmaid to try on Regina, Belle, Elsa, and Ruby went towards the changing rooms while Emma and Snow sat on some comfy arm chairs ready to look at all the dresses and narrow them down. Belle strode confidently out of the fitting rooms in the short navy dress she had picked and stood up on one of the pedestals in front of Emma and Snow.

“Belle this is adorable on you! But you do realize that since we're on the beach heels might not be the best idea,” Emma said once she realized she had never seen Belle without at least 4 inch heels on.

“I'll wear flats for the wedding, but only for you and Killian,” Belle assured her with a smile.

Ruby came strutting out next in the high-low dress she had pulled followed by Elsa in a flow-y floor length dress made from the same material.

“I think I actually like the high-low with the other two dresses, and I think if Regina decides on a shorter dress too it'll look great.” As if on cue Regina walked out of the fitting rooms wearing a black knee length evening dress with an intricately beaded neckline.

“So what do you think?” She asked as she stood on the pedestal next to Ruby, Elsa, and Belle.

“It's a nice dress but it's a little more formal than I think I'm going for and it's the wrong color,” Emma said.

“I checked and it does come in navy,” Rebecca said.

“Yeah but I just don't think it goes well with the others, it kind of sticks out you know what I mean,” Emma explained.

“Well I didn't expect the wedding of the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White to be a backyard barbecue, I would have imagined something a little more elegance,” Regina said.

“Just because it's a less formal affair doesn't mean it'll be any less elegant and beautiful. I've seen some of Emma and Killian's ideas for the wedding and I think the wedding will be beautiful,” Snow piped up.

“Also this wedding is supposed to be about what Emma and Killian want, not you,” Ruby said with a casual flip of the hair.

“Watch it wolf, all right then I'll go find something more appropriate for this wedding then,” Regina turned on her heel and went back to he fitting rooms.

“Emma are you sure about Regina being in the bridal party? Is this what you want?” Elsa asked softly.

“Knowing Regina if I don't make her a bridesmaid she's going to hold a grudge and cause a scene at some point. It's not exactly what I wanted but I'll work with it,” Emma sighed.

“Okay, don't worry we'll try to keep her in check as best we can. Just remember this wedding is about you and Killian and the love you two share for each other, other people's opinions don't matter,” Elsa placed a reassuring hand on Emma's shoulder.

“I knew I made the right choice when I picked you as maid of honor,” Emma smiled up at her friend.

“Okay is this appropriately casual enough?” Regina asked as she walks out from the fitting rooms in a navy crocheted dress with a swing-y skirt similar to Belle's.

“Yes, I think these four dresses will look great together,” Snow said looking between the four women, “What do you think Emma?”

“Yeah I can work with this, I actually really like these four dresses together, they compliment each other nicely and I think they'll look good with my dress,” Emma said.

“Has Killian decided on his groomsmen?” Belle asked.

“When I asked him this morning he only had two, but we can always double up or he'll choose two more,” Emma shrugged.

“Well I would hope your groom has more than two friends,” Regina muttered under her breath and Emma felt a surge of frustration course through her.

“You know what Regina, these snide and bitchy little comments of yours are exactly why I didn't want you in my bridal party in the first place. So if you still want to be up there standing next to me and Henry you should learn to keep those to yourself,” Emma snapped.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her but kept her mouth shut as she and the other bridesmaids went to change back into their street clothes and pay for the dresses. Emma saw Ruby and Belle give her a sly nods of approval as they passed her.

Emma felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder and turned to face her, “I'm sorry I snapped at Regina-” she began.

“No you didn't say anything that was over the line. I mean she did just invite herself to be in your bridal party, but I am so proud that you are able to keep the peace and still not allow yourself to be walked all over,” Snow smiled.

“Thank you mom. I'm just ready for this day to be over so I can stop stressing about it as much,” Emma said.

“I know the feeling, do you want to get some dinner together just you and me?” Snow asked.

“Yeah that sounds great. Killian, Henry, and David are probably still out on the boat so I have some time before they get back,” Emma checked her watch.

After dinner at Granny's Emma dropped her mother off at the loft and drove back to her home, prepared to curl up on the couch with her fiancé, her son, and some Netflix. She knew no matter how crazy Regina drove her, they would be her constants.


	6. Gift Registries (aka Adventures at Target)

Emma sat at her computer at home looking through honeymoon destinations that she and Killian might enjoy, Hawaii seemed like a good option for them. It had everything they both enjoyed and neither of them had ever been before, when she stumbled upon honeyfund, a site that allowed guests to put money towards the honeymoon instead of a gift registry. Emma clicked around on the site and became even more intrigued, it made more sense to her than registering for pots and pans and dish cloths that she and Killian didn't really need. After living together for a year they already had most things they needed to really build a life together. The ringing of her cellphone distracted her and her mother's name and photo flashed across the scene.

“Hey mom,” Emma answered the phone.

“Hi Emma I just had a quick question for you, where are you and Killian registered? A few guests have called me to ask,” Mary Margaret asked.

“Umm we're not really registered anywhere yet, but to be honest Killian and I already have all dishes and silverware and linens we need. Do we really need to register anywhere?”

“Well don't you want some nice and special pieces?” her mother asked.

“Not really, but I actually found this site where people can fund the honeymoon and other little things to do on the it. Like snorkeling or spa days and stuff like that,” Emma explained. “That sounds a lot better to me than a registry full of things we don't really need.”

“Oh well that sounds... interesting,” Mary Margaret said carefully.

“What?” Emma questioned.

“Well to me personally I find the idea a little rude and impersonal,” Mary Margaret responded “Like you're just asking for money.”

“But why? If we do the traditional registry we're just asking for more stuff that we don't really need, but this way Killian and I can have an awesome honeymoon together. And it's more memorable, 10 years from now I'm not going to look at a wine glass and think 'oh this was Ruby's wedding gift' but I'll probably remember the couple's massage she funded or something like that. Besides the only “traditional wedding” gifts we kind of want is a KichenAid mixer and a crock pot, maybe a new coffee maker since ours is a little run down,” Emma explained.

“Hmm well how about this idea, you do both? You can register for just a few gifts from Target or something and then also have the honeymoon fund,” Mary Margaret suggested.

“That's actually not a bad idea,” Emma said “I'll talk to Killian about it and get back to you.”

“Sounds great, I'll talk to you later honey. Love you!”

“Love you too,” Emma said before hanging up and making a mental note to check if a couples massage was actually an option she could get.

* * *

 

“So what is it we're doing Swan?” Killian asked as he got into the passenger side of the bug, Ingrid's scroll stuffed in the pocket of his leather jacket.

“We're going to register for some wedding gifts and since no place in Storybrooke has the stuff we want we need to go to the Target in the next town over,” Emma got into the driver's side and found her favorite classic rock radio station and started down the main road towards the town line. She checked on Killian as they passed the “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign, silently making sure he was alright. He turned and smiled at her and turned down the music a little bit.

“What are you thinking of registering for love?” reassuring her that he still had his memories and that he was still him. Emma released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and thought for a minute.

“Just a few things since we already have the basics, but I definitely want a KitchenAid mixer. That is at the top of my list,” Emma said excitedly.

“A KitchenAid?”

“It's great for baking those brownies you seem to enjoy so much,” Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

“Then by all means let's get one!” he laughed.

“Is there anything you would like?” Emma asked.

Killian though for a moment, “I wouldn't say no to a nice set of kitchen knives, ours are a little old and don't perform that well.”

“Oh that's a good one, okay so the mixer, some knives, and a few other things and we're all set,” Emma said as they reached the next town. Emma saw Killian running his fingers over his wooden hand, his jaw set. She pulled into the parking lot and turned the engine off and took Killian's hand in hers.

“This will be fun,” she said her green eyes meeting his blue, “I promise.”

He smiled and leaned in and captured her lips with his, “Thanks love,” he whispered when they broke apart, his forehead still nuzzling against hers.

As they walked into the store and towards the Guest Services counter Emma took hold of Killian's wooden hand, just as she often takes hold of his hook when they walk together.

“Hi how can I help you?” the Target employee asked once they reached the counter.

“We're getting married and would like to put together a registry,” Emma explained before getting cut off by the overexcited employee.

“Oh congratulations! When's the big day?”

“This summer,” Killian answered and wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders.

“It's coming up soon then, let me get you some scanning guns and I'll let you two scan to your hearts' content,” she smiled and handed them their scanners and a form explaining that all they had to do was scan the barcode and the item would be added to their registry. Emma snuck a side glance at Killian who looked far too excited to run around the store with the scanner gun; she made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

They took off to the Homewares section, Emma leading to way she was determined to get her KitchenAid and her crockpot if it was the last thing she did. She found the display and stopped short, amazed at all of the colors the mixer came in from yellows to blues to reds it came in nearly every color Emma could possibly think of.

“You alright there love?” Killian asked as Emma continued to stare at the mixers.

“I just didn't know they came in this many colors, it's almost overwhelming,” she chuckled.

“Aye, I could never have dreamed of this kind of machine back in my day, let alone the array of colors I could get it in,” he smirked, “how about you rule out the colors you definitely don't want?”

“All right, I'm not crazy about the orange, green, or brown ones. They just don't go with our kitchen,” she shrugged at him. He gave a nod of approval and she continued nixing different colors, before getting stuck between a yellow, a red and a blue.

“God I did not expect picking a damn mixer would be this hard!” Emma groaned and ran a hand through her hair, “What do you think?”

“Personally I favor the yellow one, it suits you Swan. With your yellow vessel and your yellow hair,” he smiled at her.

“That is a good point,” she turned back to the display and scanned the barcode. “All right I think we spent enough time on something I want, I say we look at something you really wanted,” she turned back to Killian who smiled and they continued through the store scanning gifts they definitely wanted or needed. They ended up registering for the mixer, a great set of chef's knives, a crockpot, a new coffee maker, a set of wine glasses, some nice kitchen towels, and a nice new throw blanket that seemed impossibly soft.

“I think that should satisfy everyone who won't be onboard with the honeyfund idea,” Emma said as they walked back to the guest services counter to return the scanning guns.

“Aye but hold on Swan, I need to scan one more thing,” he turned to her and pointed his scanner at her.

“What are you doing?” she tilted her head at him.

“Well these things are for scanning gifts are they not? Well your heart has been the best gift you could have ever given me love,” he answered. Emma smiled and felt the heat rise in her cheeks, she still blushed like a giddy teenager whenever he said romantic things like that to her.

“You're just trying to get me to blush aren't you?” she smirked.

“Yes, but I do mean what I said Emma,” he pulled her close to him.

“I know, and your heart was the best gift you've given me,” she said softly into his chest before tilting her head up and kissing him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how many of you are actually planning a wedding and what everyone's opinion of the "honeyfund" vs "traditional wedding registry" is but the site Emma mentioned is real (honeyluna.com) and I think it sounds pretty cool.


	7. Baby Talk

Emma opened the door to Granny's to loud and excited squeals and a delicately decorated diner, pastel colored streamers hung from the ceiling, a gift table that looked like it had come straight off a Pinterest board, and a buffet of food made by Granny and Snow. Overwhelmed with all the planning for the wedding, Emma had let Snow have free reign when it came to planning her bridal shower and her mother seemed to have tried to blend their styles nicely.

“The bride's here!” Ruby said excitedly as soon as she laid eyes on Emma and pulled her into the bridal shower. It appeared that every woman Emma had ever met in Storybrooke was in the diner, munching on finger sandwiches and having tea. Emma was guided into a booth where her mother, Belle, and Elsa were sitting.

“Hey mom! Great job on the shower thanks for taking it over,” Emma said as she sat down, “If I had one more thing to plan I would have pulled my hair out.”

“Well you're handling it all very well, only a few more things to finalize right?” Belle asked.

“Yeah but getting all the flowers picked out, menus finalized, my dress still needs some alterations and Killian and I still can't decide on who to officiate the ceremony,” Emma sighed, feeling the usual knot of anxiety that had been residing in her chest ever since she started planning this wedding tighten, “Fighting down monsters seems like a walk in the park compared to all this planning.”

“Well it'll all be worth it once you two are married and maybe have a little one on the way,” Aurora joined into the conversation.

Emma choked and spluttered at the princess's words, accidentally spraying her mother with water, “Sorry Mom!” Emma said to her mother before turning to Aurora. “We hadn't really talked about kids yet,” Emma explained still flustered.

“What? You two are getting married and you haven't talked about kids yet? What if he wants 5 of them and all boys?” Ashley asked, joining into the conversation too.

“No, I mean we've talked about it but as a more future thing,” Emma clarified suddenly feeling everyone's eyes on her.

“Well I hope you're not planning on waiting too long Miss Swan, your clock is ticking,” Regina mentioned as she sipped from her glass of wine.

“I mean I'm only 32-” Emma tried to get a word in before being interrupted.

“Plus I want some more grandbabies running around, Henry is practically all grown up now!” Snow added.

“I-” Emma started to speak but was soon interrupted again.

“Not to mention how beautiful those babies would be, they will have some great genes,” Granny interjected starting off a wave of conversation about little boys with her hair and his eyes and chin or little girls with dark hair and green eyes like hers. Emma felt as though she didn't even need to be in the room for this conversation to be happening as all the other women in the room carried on with hypothetical baby talk.

“Could you just imagine Killian as a father though? He would be so great at it, he always helps out the school children when they come into the library,” Belle said to a chorus of 'awwws.'

“How much do you want to bet she'll be pregnant by the time she gets back from her honeymoon?” Regina asked.

“Ohh I'll take that bet, those two won't be able to keep their hands off each other,” Ruby exclaimed to a round of giggles, “Hey how about we start a betting pool on when they make the announcement?” she suggested.

“I'll take that bet,” Tink piped up.

“Me too! Sounds like easy money,” Ariel rose from her seat.

“ENOUGH!” Emma erupted, slamming her hands on the table. Everyone stopped chattering and looked at her, expressions ranging from shock to embarrassment and guilt to a sarcastic eyebrow raise from Regina.

“Just please no pregnancy bets, for love of God,” Emma asked, she couldn't believe she actually had to ask her ground of friends that.

“Okay you got it, no pregnancy bets,” Elsa nodded and placed her hand over Emma's. “Now Ruby how about you set up some of those bridal shower games you had in mind while Emma and I grab some more tea?”

“Yeah okay,” Ruby agreed, throwing a guilty and apologetic look at Emma as she rose from the booth.

“Thanks,” Emma whispered to Elsa as they walked to the tea station Snow had set up.

“Don't mention it, I happen to know a thing or two about emotional outbursts,” Elsa shrugged.

“I mean it's not like Killian and I don't want kids; we definitely do and it's been something we've talked about, but it was always like pillow talk and a future thing. Not a 'we're going to start trying right as soon as we tie the knot' thing you know what I mean?” Emma asked.

“Yeah and that's understandable. It's your family and it's your choice of if and when it comes,” Elsa reassured her.

“Thanks it's just that for a minute there it felt like it was everyone else's choice but my own, especially when talk of a betting pool started,” Emma shrugged.

“Yeah it was starting to get out of hand,” Elsa nodded, “You ready to play some silly bridal shower games and put it past you?”

“Yeah let's see what Ruby cooked up in that twisted head of hers,” Emma smiled, they looked back to see two teams of two fruitlessly trying to get a roll of toilet paper stuck between the knees of one woman around the stick of a plunger held between the legs of her teammate.

“Maybe we can skip that one,” Elsa murmured in Emma's ear causing Emma to snort with laughter. They hung back and watched Ariel was successfully able to get her plunger shaft through the hole in the roll between Belle's knees. Elsa and Emma were nearly crying with laughter once they sat back down at the booth.

“Emma, we're sorry that we made you feel pressured and uncomfortable earlier. It's perfectly fine that you and Killian want to wait a few years to have kids and we shouldn't have said anything,” Snow said quietly as Emma slid into her seat.

“Yeah we didn't mean it to seem like we were all pressuring you to get knocked up right away and I'm really sorry about suggesting the betting pool,” Ruby apologized.

“It's okay, no hard feelings,” Emma assured them and sat back and tried to enjoy the rest of her shower.

* * *

 

“Hey love, how was the shower?” Killian said from his spot on the couch, a book open on his lap.

“It was good, mom did a great job planning it,” Emma answered plopping down next to him on the couch and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Anything interesting happen?”

“A couple party games that Ruby came up with that I have saved on my phone for a rainy day,” Emma giggled softly. She felt his shoulder shake slightly as he chuckled.

“Anything else, you seem a little perplexed?” he asked shifting in his seat so he could drape his arm around her shoulders.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, “When I first got there, everyone got onto the subject of us having kids.”

“Well that is something that we've talked about a little, have you put anymore thought into it?” he asked carefully.

“A little bit, I think I just want to hold off on it for a little bit,” she confessed to him.

She felt his breath catch in his chest and was afraid she had hurt him, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye, “Hey I only meant I want to maybe wait a year or two, so that we can just enjoy being married. And then we can start trying to have a little pirate of our own.”

Killian considered her words for a moment, “I think that sounds like a splendid idea, babies are a lot of work and I would love to have some time to just enjoy having you as my wife.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I know you Emma and I had a feeling that you would want to wait a little while before we considered having children or if we would want to have any at all.”

Emma smiled and stroked his face, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone, “Did I mention how lucky I am to be marrying someone who truly loves and understands me?”

“You could mention it more often love,” he smiled at her before kissing her.


	8. To Hyphenate or Not to Hyphenate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one can get pretty smutty so if that's not your thing feel free to stop reading one Emma says "Say it again" to Killian. If it is your thing that please enjoy and review please!

“Gods this much for bloody flowers?” Killian whispered in Emma's ear as they wandered Game of Thorns with her mother trying to settle on a center piece.

“I know but my mom is insisting that fresh flowers are what makes the party,” Emma rolled her eyes. She could feel her eyes starting to itch and her nose was feeling stuffy and she was positive it had to be something in the shop. She prayed they would be able to choose something quickly before the scent of some of the flowers gave her a full on migraine.

“Oh how about yellow lilies for the bouquet? Oh and plumerias to help fill it out” Mary Margaret suggested.

“Those are nice but what about those tulips?” Emma pointed out the bright and colorful tulip display.

Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose and shook her head, “No you don't want tulips, you deserve the best flowers available and these are beautiful.”

“But these are out of season,” Emma tried to reason with her mother, “and about three times the cost of the tulips, it's insane! It's just flowers that won't last long after the wedding anyway.”

“Well what do you think Killian?” Snow asked Killian.

“I think I quite like the tulips my lady,” Killian said.

“Okay fine then, you two can have tulips,” Snow threw up her hands in defeat. Emma reached for Killian's hand and squeezed tightly, Killian sensed her frustration and wound his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him.

“Don't worry love, we'll get out of here soon enough,” he whispered in her ear.

“Hopefully,” Emma whispered back, following her mother further into the shop.

“I know that you're getting overwhelmed with all this planning Emma, but it'll all be worth it once you become Mrs. Emma Jones,” Snow called over her shoulder.

“Actually Mrs. Emma Swan-Jones,” Emma said stopping to look at some beautiful orchids, she didn't notice Snow stopping dead in her tracks in front of her.

“What?”

“Oh we're going to hyphenate,” Emma explained turning back towards her mother.

“But why? And Killian are you okay with this?” Mary Margaret questioned.

“Err yes? Why wouldn't I be? I think it's a splendid idea to blend our names together,” Killian shrugged.

“Well it's just that traditionally a woman takes her husband's last name. So that she can be a part of his family.”

“Mom I'm still Killian's family if we hyphenate. It's something that we both agree on so I don't see why you're making such a big deal about it, I mean you and Dad don't have the same last name,” Emma tried to justify.

“Technically our real selves don't have last names so it's a nonissue for us. But you and Killian? Emma why would you even want to keep the last name 'Swan'?” Snow asked. Emma frowned at her mother and chose her words carefully.

“Why wouldn't I want the last name Swan? It's one of the _few_ things I've been able to keep with me in this world,” Emma said through gritted teeth.

Snow looked taken aback, “I just thought, since it was the last name of that family, the one that-.”

“The one that what? Sent me back when they had a kid of their own? Yeah that happened, but I was still able to survive on my own and make a name for myself,” Emma interrupted.

Snow looked at a loss for words, Killian shifted nervously from foot to foot, and Emma felt a lump form in her throat.

“You know what I need to get out of here, choose whatever flowers you want,” Emma pulled her leather jacket around her and hurried out of the shop, leaving her mother behind. She walked quickly down the street, towards her bug when she heard approaching footsteps.

“Swan! Emma wait,” Killian called, jogging to catch up with her. Emma stopped and leaned against the bug, waiting for Killian to catch up.

“I'm sorry I just- I needed to get out of there,” Emma started to say.

“No need to apologize to me love,” Killian laced his fingers through hers.

“I know but I just can't talk to her right now, I'll call her tomorrow,” Emma said, “I just really need to unplug from all the wedding talk.”

“I know, I already assured your mother you need some time to collect your thoughts and that you would call when you were ready. All right well how about we go home and maybe Netflix and chill” Killian suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows

“I'm going to ground Henry for telling you about memes,” Emma chuckled as she got into the car. They drove home and Emma made a beeline to the pantry to grab the popcorn, as she got a bag out of the box and stood in front of the microwave she felt Killian's arms come around her waist.

“You know you never gave me a straight answer back there,” he whispered in her ear.

“I figured you already knew my answer,” Emma smirked and pressed her hips into his, delighting in the low groan Killian made.

“Well any doubt in my mind has been cleared up,” he said and he spun her around so that she faced him with her back to the counter.

“Speaking of doubt,” Emma placed her hands on his chest, applying pressure but not pushing him away, he looked at her tilting his head in confusion, “Are you sure you're okay with us hyphenating our last names?”

“Of course I am, we both like our names and I think it's a brilliant idea to blend them together. Besides I don't think I could ever stop calling you 'Swan' it suits you,” he leaned in and kissed her on the right side of her neck. “But I do think Emma Swan-Jones has a nice ring to it as well,” he smirked and kissed the other side. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine and straight to her core.

“Say it again,” she whispered, pressing her body against his.

“Emma Swan-Jones,” Killian whispered back before capturing her lips in a searing kiss that Emma felt all the way down to her toes. His hand and hook traveled down from her waist to her ass and lifted her onto the counter. Emma spread her legs and pulled him towards her, she could feel his already hard cock rubbing against her center though their jeans. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, he lifted her sweater up and over her head revealing the purple bra she had worn that day. His hook eased one of the straps down her shoulder exposing her nipple, Emma moaned when she felt his tongue circling the hardened nub. His hand unhooked the bra and they let it fall, giving his hand and mouth full access to her chest. Emma frantically started unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt and pushing them down his arms.

“Seriously, too many buttons,” Emma panted as the offending articles of clothing hit the floor.

“You love it,” Killian growled before hoisting her off the counter, Emma reflexively threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, “Now I think I would like to see the future Emma Swan-Jones splayed out in all her glory on our bed.” He walked them purposefully towards their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his heal. He deposited her on their bed, leaning over her and depositing kisses and love bites down her body. Emma moaned and writhed in pleasure as he made his way closer to where she needed him. Killian undid the button and fly of her jeans and rolled them down her long, lean legs going at an achingly slow pace.

“Killian,” Emma gasped out, her voice hoarse and needy, she was already so wet and ready from their foreplay in the kitchen. She leaned up on her elbows and grabbed for his belt buckle, determined to get her satisfaction. Emma pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, his thick cock bobbing out at her, “I need you, now,” she looked up at him. He nodded, his pupils blown wide as he looked back at her and he laid down and settled himself between her thighs, pushing into her with a groan.

Emma gripped him by the biceps tightly as he slowly thrust into her, she dragged her fingernails down his back, spurring him to go faster. He picked up the pace, leaning his forehead against hers and kissing her senseless. She felt his hand slide down her side to where they were joined, his calloused fingers rubbing small circles there, his lips traveled to her neck and Emma could swear she could see stars as her orgasm began to build. She shifted her weight and rolled them over so she was on top, bracing herself on his chest, and looking down at him. She rode him forcefully, hitting the spot deep inside her that made everything more intense, his fingers still dancing over her clit.

Once she was close, so close, she leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “I love you, Killian Swan-Jones.”

Killian groaned and thrust up into her, coming just as her walls started to flutter around him. Emma flopped down on top of him, his chest hair tickling her nipples, his hand coming up to rest on her back.

“Feeling better love?” he asked.

“Much, I think I can brave another trip to Game of Thorns soon,” she said and looked at him, mischievous smile spreading across her lips “but only if we can spend the rest of the day in bed together.”

“Well I think I can handle that,” Killian smirked, pulling her in for another kiss.

 


	9. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic (don't worry there will be an epilogue) I just wanted to say thanks for the kudos and a super special thank you to everyone who left a review! You all rock!!

The wedding crept closer and closer and Emma still felt buried under the weight of the last minute details Snow insisted needed to be addressed with urgency. The details consumed all of Emma's free time to the point she felt she wasn't getting to spend much time with the man she was actually marrying, it felt as if everyday she came home exhausted not only from being the sheriff but also from having to run errand after errand to attend to every last detail of the wedding that was becoming far larger than she had even wanted in the first place. As soon as she would walk in the door to the cottage she was mentally and physically exhausted, collapsing onto the couch and falling asleep until Killian woke her to try to get her to eat something for dinner.

It was 3 weeks before the wedding date that Emma just snapped. After a grueling conversation with Regina that while Roland was very cute, she and Killian really didn't want a ring bearer in the ceremony; Snow had chosen that moment to text her and say that Mo couldn't get the flowers she and Killian had wanted. After conceding that Granny could cater the wedding, instead of the restaurant that Killian took her to on their first date, Emma had had enough.

“FUCK IT!” she screamed when she saw Snow's text appear on her phone. Emma turned her phone off, got in her bug and raced towards the docks luckily finding Killian quickly.

“Hello love,” he said his smile faltering slightly when he saw her, “Are you all right? You look a bit frantic.”

“I want to marry you,” Emma blurted out.

“Erm sweetheart, you already are?” Killian replied, clearly confused.

“No I mean I want to marry you now, today if we can,” Emma said.

“Wait Emma slow down, what's wrong?” Killian asked, his hand stroking her arm trying to calm her down.

“Just this wedding has gotten so stressful and huge and it's not even close to what I imagined getting married to you would be like. I don't know half the people that are invited, I don't care about the tablecloths and wether or not they now match the flowers that we have to reorder since Mo can't get the tulips, and if Regina mentions that Roland would make a great ring bearer I'm going to pull my hair out,” Emma felt her voice getting higher and more constricted and stopped to take a deep breath, “And I don't need need all of that to have the wedding I want. I just need you and Henry and I'll be happy, hell I'd be ecstatic if we just went to City Hall. Wait why don't we?”

“Why don't we what?”

“Elope? Fuck this huge wedding, let's grab Henry and take a trip to Portland and get married at City Hall?”

“Well I will admit I wasn't overjoyed with the thought of getting married in front of a group of people I don't know,” Killian scratched behind his ear, “But Emma are you sure about this? That this is what you want?”

“Yes, I'm sure of it. Come on let's just go, it'll be an adventure,” Emma smiled.

Killian looked at her and smiled, “As you wish love.”

They both got into the bug and hurried home, to grab her dress and his and Henry's suits and Killian's fake passport and social security card that Regina had given him in case of emergencies. Emma called Henry when she saw he wasn't in his room, “Hey kid where are you?”

“At Granny's getting a snack why?” he answered

“Killian and I are coming to get you stay there,” Emma said into the phone as she grabbed the garment bag that contained her dress.

“Mom what's going on? Is there a monster running around or something?”

“No, Killian and I are getting married, today and we can't have a ceremony without you!” Emma explained.

“What? But what about the wedding?”

“We're eloping lad!” Killian called.

“Well all right then, but I think we should also bring Elsa, if I'm there as Killian's best man you need your Maid of Honor too! Also she's sitting next to me and heard this whole conversation,” Henry admitted.

“Hi Emma!” Emma heard Elsa laugh next to Henry.

“Ok you're right, you two come back home and then we'll all drive to Portland,” Emma said unzipping the garment bag, thankful the final alterations of her dress had been relatively pain free.

“It's beautiful love,” Killian said, wrapping his arms around her waist, “I can't wait to see you in it.”

“And I can't wait to see you in your suit,” Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying a moment of quiet before they heard Henry and Elsa charge into the house.

“Emma are you quite sure you want to do this?” Elsa asked as she came into the room, holding her bridesmaids dress in one hand and her heels in the other.

“I've never been more sure of anything, now hurry up we have to get ready and get to Portland before they close City Hall,” Emma said.

“Well let's waste no time then, you boys get ready in Henry's room and we'll get ready in here,” Elsa said using her 'queen' voice.

Killian and Henry hurried out of the room to change and Elsa helped Emma into her dress and did Emma's hair into a pretty updo. While Elsa put on her own dress, Emma did her make up; her hands shaking slightly.

“You alright?” Elsa asked, placing a hand on Emma's.

“Yeah it's just kind of hitting me that we're eloping. What if we regret not having this big wedding that everyone's been so invested in?” Emma asked.

“Well that is a good point but I think you need to ask yourself something, would you be doing that for you? Or for everyone else?”

“Everyone else, Killian and I always wanted something small. But my parents insisted on this huge wedding that kept getting bigger by the moment,” Emma reasoned.

“Well I would definitely say this is small. Okay answer this, are you more excited or are you more nervous?” Elsa questioned.

Emma considered the question and her feelings for a moment before saying, “Excited,” with a small smile on her lips.

“Then let's go get you married,” Elsa grasped Emma's hands in her own before leading her out of the bedroom.

“Wait hold on!” Henry called from the hallway, “I want to get a picture of when Killian sees you for the first time!”

Emma heard him directing Killian to the living room and Killian's low laughter as he complied with his soon to be stepson's orders.

“Okay Mom you can come out now!” Henry called and Emma finally got to walk out to see her groom standing in his suit waiting for her expectantly. His face was taking her in, his eyes full of wonder and love and his smile reaching ear to ear.

“You look absolutely stunning Swan,” he took her hands in his.

“You don't look half bad yourself,” Emma took in her soon to be husband in his black suit, his shirt still unbuttoned at the top and exposing his chest hair.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Of course,” she smiled, interlacing her fingers with his, “Are you?”

“I've never been more ready for anything in my exceedingly long life,” he said leaning in to kiss her.

“Ah ah ah, no kissing until you two are husband and wife!” Elsa said.

“What?” Emma and Killian asked confused.

“Well you have to keep it special, imagine how good it'll feel when you can finally kiss once you've been married,” Elsa explained.

“Well all right then, lets get a move on so that we can actually get married today,” Emma pulled Killian towards the door. It took some configuring to get all four of them crammed into the bug but soon enough they were making the hour long journey to Portland, Maine.

* * *

 

“You came just in time, you two must be anxious to get married,” the county clerk said as Killian set down the pen he used to sign his half of the marriage license.

“Oh definitely,” Emma smiled and squeezed Killian's arm.

“Then let's not waste any time, you can get married in the State of Maine room down the hall and I will be with you shortly,” the short woman smiled and gestured out the door.

Emma and Killian turned to face each other, she clutched both his fake and real hand and felt his trembling fingers.

“You nervous?” she asked as he lead her to the Maine room.

“No love, just excited to finally be marrying you,” he assured her. Emma smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, she heard the clicking of Henry's camera and trusted that he would be getting some good shots. They reached a room with a sign stating it was the “State of Maine Room” on an official looking plaque.

“I can go in first with Elsa and then get some pictures of you guys as you walk in,” Henry offered.

“And I have the rings so don't worry about anything,” Elsa said quickly.

Emma nodded and smiled at her son, he has grown so tall in these last few years nearly as tall as Killian, and watches as he and Elsa walk arm and arm into the room where she sees the county clerk waiting for them at a podium.

“Here we go Swan,” Killian whispers in her ear and Emma's pulse quickens as they begin to walk into the room together. Henry is snapping away on his camera and Elsa looks like she is blinking back tears.

“Would you turn to face each other please?” the clerk smiled warmly at them, they followed her direction and Emma looked up into Killian's bright blue eyes, so full of love for her. A pleasant buzzing sensation radiated out from Emma's heart through her whole body as the clerk spoke a few words of preamble and welcome.

“And do we have the rings with us?” the clerk asked and Elsa quickly handed them both to Emma. Emma gave one to Killian and held the larger bulkier one in her palm.

“Now Killian repeat after me please. I Killian,” the clerk looked at the groom expectantly.

“I Killian.”

“Take you Emma.”

“Take you Emma.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife.”

“And promise to honor and cherish you.”

“And promise to honor and cherish you,” Killian repeated the words sounding different in his voice, like these would be the most important words he would ever speak in his (very long) life.

“In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to have and to hold as long as we both shall live.”

Killian said the words with reverence as he slipped the ring on Emma's finger, her hand shaking slightly and tear filling her eyes.

“Okay now Emma repeat after me please, I Emma take you Killian,” The clerk said.

“I Emma take you Killian,” her voice was shaking with happy tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“To be my lawfully wedded husband,” Emma sniffled.

“And promise to honor and cherish you.”

“And promise to honor and cherish you,” a tear had broken free and trailed down her cheek, Killian instinctively brushed it away with his thumb, “Sorry,” she whispered to him.

“It's okay love,” he whispered back.

“In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to have and to hold as long as we both shall live,” Emma said as she slipped the ring onto his fourth finger and smiled at him through her teary eyes.

“Do you Killian accept these vows and promise to love and respect this woman more with each day of your marriage?” the clerk asked.

“I do,” Killian smiled wide.

“And do you Emma accept these vows and promise to love and respect this man more with each day of your marriage?”

“Of course I do,” Emma chuckled.

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of Maine I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!” the clerk said jovially and Killian pulled Emma to him. His hands on her waist and hers resting on his chest he captured her lips in his in a searing kiss that Emma felt all the way down to her toes. Her hand traveled up and anchored itself on the nape of his neck and Killian took the opportunity to dip her low. Emma giggled and broke the kiss, looking up at his joyful face.

“We did it, we're married,” she said as he straightened them up.

“Aye, we finally are,” he said as he followed Elsa and Henry out the door, “And you know what this means love?”

“What?”

“We can go on our honeymoon,” he cocked an eyebrow salaciously at her.

“This is true, but first we need to do one thing in Storybrooke. Then I promise we can sail away,” Emma said.

* * *

 

After a celebratory dinner in Portland, the wedding party drove back to Storybrooke and Emma and Killian prepared for their quick honeymoon trip. The new Swan-Jones family stood on the docks infront of Killian's boat.

“I hate to leave this responsibility with you kid,” Emma said handing him the letter she had written her parents explaining what she did and her reasons for it.

“I can handle it, now you two go and have fun. I'll see you when you get back in time for the reception,” Henry hugged his mother.

“Hopefully grandma and grandpa don't freak out, but they won't be loosing the deposits on any of the reception things,” Emma released him from the tight hug.

“Henry thank you for taking the pictures today, you have grown into a spectacular young man,” Killian clapped Henry on the shoulder.

“Thanks Killian, now seriously go, have a good time and I'll see you when you get back!” Henry urged them onto the boat. Henry tossed the line that docked the ship and Killian steered them out into the harbor.

“Well love, today has been quite the day if I say so myself,” he smiled at her.

“You could definitely say that,” Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, “I wouldn't trade this for anything.”

“Not even the large ceremony?” Killian asked.

“Nope, today was perfect and I'm so glad to finally be Mrs. Swan-Jones,” Emma kissed him on the cheek.

“Aye and I'm excited to be Mr. Swan-Jones, now what do you say Mrs. Swan-Jones? Let's see what that horizon has in store for us,” Killian looked out at the sunset.

 


	10. The Reception (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well Everyone this is the last installment of this little fic, I would like to thank everyone again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You helped fuel the muse even after it fell of the bandwagon a few times. Be sure to check out my other MCs and keep an eye on my profile since I will be starting a new story soon!
> 
> Also this epilogue starts off with some honeymoon smut so if that's not your thing that's fine, just skip down to the page break and enjoy!

Emma stirred from her sleep to feel a familiar scruffy face pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders.

“I can definitely get used to being woken up like this,” she giggled and stretched against him, feeling his already hard cock brush against her ass.

“Well I think that can definitely be arranged love,” he chuckled and circled her waist with his arms, pulling her closer and groaning when she rolled her hips against him, “Patience Swan, this is the last day of our honeymoon and I intend to thoroughly enjoy ravishing my wife while we still have privacy.”

He flipped her over so she was on her back and he leaned over her, kissing her properly. Emma's hands ghosted up his arms, stroking his cheeks and anchoring themselves in his hair as his lips traveled from her lips to her jaw and finding home just below her ear.

“Careful, we have the reception tonight, I can't be covered in hickeys,” Emma moaned. Killian nodded and lightened up softly, nibbling his way down her neck.

“Then I won't leave them anywhere they can be seen,” he smirked up at he before kissing his way over her breasts, his hand coming up to give on a squeeze, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. Emma groaned and arched her back, fully enjoying the pleasure her new husband was giving her, gasping when his lips came around her other nipple licking and sucking it into a hard peak. Heat was already building between her legs and he hadn't even gotten close to it yet.

“More,” she panted out rolling her hips against him, her hands finding them in his hair again and pushing his head down slightly. She felt Killian smirk against her skin and he went torturously slow, his hands sliding down her sides, his lips kissing a slow meandering trail back and forth across her stomach. Emma felt as is she was on pins and needles once he placed a final kiss below her belly button.

“In all my years I don't think I will ever get tired of teasing you love, it makes when I do something like this,” he lightly slid a finger through her dripping folds lightly circling her clit, “that much better.”

Emma was about to impatiently pull his head towards her but he beat her to it, licking a long stripe through her folds. Emma's head fell back on the pillow and felt grateful they were docked in a deserted harbor they found last night because there was no way she would be able to keep quiet once he sucked her clit into his mouth and traced small circles around it. He pushed two fingers into her and curled them up, effectively hitting her g-spot and making her cry out.

“Don't stop,” Emma managed to squeak out, her orgasm quickly building as Killian continued his ministrations. Emma feel over the edge with her hands tangled in her husband's dark hair, her new wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. Killian withdrew his fingers from her and crawled up to her lips, capturing them with his own, Emma could still taste her release on him and kissed him hungrily.

“You alright?” he asked.

“I'm excellent,” she pulled him in for another kiss, wrapping her legs around his hips, “But I can think of a way to be be even better.”

“Well who am I to deny my wife of what she wants,” he smirked at her before pushing into her, he groaned deep in his throat as he began to thrust into her. His hand was on clutching her hip, Emma could feel the cool metal of his wedding ring against her hot skin. She kissed his lips, cheeks, neck, finally biting his shoulder as he picked up the pace with his thrusts.

“I thought you had a rule against love bites,” he panted out.

“I said I couldn't have any, not that I couldn't give any to you,” she smirked and sucked a small bruise right where his neck met his shoulder. Killian moaned and buried his head in her hair, his hips snapping into her. His hand moved from her hip to rub small circles on her clit, Emma moaned and ran her nails down his back.

“Fuck, love when you do that,” Killian said through gritted teeth.

“So close,” Emma groaned out, hiking her leg a little higher, reveling in the feeling of him dragging along her walls and his masterful fingers on her clit. She was getting close to a second orgasm and when Killian sucked her earlobe between his lips she came again with a gasp. He thrust into her once, twice more before spilling into her and rolling off her so he didn't crush her. His arms pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Does our honeymoon have to be over?” she asked, feeling boneless and sated, snuggling closer to him she felt him chuckle.

“I think it does we have to return home eventually,” Killian dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, “But that definitely wasn't a bad way to spend the last morning of it.”

“Definitely not, but I am going to need some breakfast soon,” Emma said.

“Well why don't we clean ourselves up and head back to Storybrooke, we can stop by Granny's when we get back for a late breakfast,” Killian suggested.

“I like the way you think,” Emma smiled, “But I'm going to need a few more minutes before I can walk again,” she closed her eyes and smiled as Killian laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

“As you wish,” Killian whispered to her.

* * *

 

Plans changed slightly when they spotted Henry waiting for them at the docks with take out bags from Granny's clutched in his hands.

“Henry!” Emma called and rushed down the gangplank as soon as it was sat up to hug her son, “I missed you kid.”

“I missed you too Mom,” he said hugging her tightly, “And you Killian.”

“Aye, I missed having my first mate around,” Killian patted Henry on the shoulder.

“Let's go home, I've been craving Granny's grilled cheese and onion rings,” Emma said throwing her arm around Henry's shoulders and the three of them walked to the bug to drive home.

“So where did you guys go?” Henry asked once they were sat around the dining room table.

“We sailed up and down the coast, saw Martha's Vineyard, New Haven, Coney Island, Cape May, and finished off in Atlantic City before making our way back home, oh that reminds me!” Emma said getting up from the table and fishing around in her bag, “We found these and thought they'd be perfect to frame your photos in. We thought that we can put your pictures all over the house,” she said placing several picture frames in front of Henry.

“These are great! Thank you,” Henry smiled, “I can think of a few photos that can start us off, and I'll probably take a few more tonight at the reception.”

“Speaking of we should probably start getting ready, the reception will be starting soon,” Killian said getting up and gathering the plates. They each got up from the table, Killian and Emma going back to their room and Henry retreating to his to get ready for the reception. The boys putting on their suits and Emma unzipped the garment bag containing her wedding dress.

“I'm excited to see you in that again love,” Killian said coming up behind her as she pulled the dress on and put her arms through the straps.

“I'm excited to be in it, now can you zip me up please?” Emma asked, feeling Killian's fingers gently zip up the back of her dress.

“I'm also excited to see you back out of it,” he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her shoulder just as he had done that morning.

“Easy tiger we have to make it through our reception first,” Emma reminded him.

Killian made a small whining noise in the back of his throat, “I shall try to contain myself.”

“Come on, we can't be late to our own reception. Especially when we eloped,” Emma patted him on the shoulder.

“Too true Swan, I'll go see if Henry is ready,” he smiled and strode out of the room. Emma followed him and soon the three of them were piled into the bug and headed to Granny's.

Emma gripped the steering wheel tightly, a ball of anxiety tightening in her chest, as she got closer to the diner.

“Mom you okay?” Henry asked from the backseat.

“I'm fine why do you ask?” Emma tried to sound normal.

“You're kinda white knuckling the wheel,” he pointed out, Emma relaxed her hands as she parked outside Granny's.

“Emma, it'll be all right,” Killian set his hand on hers, “I won't leave your side.”

“Thank you,” she said, “All right, let's go in.”

The three of them walked into the diner, Henry in front with Killian and Emma trailing behind him.

“They're here!!” many voices shouted happily at once and Emma found herself engulfed in a hug from her mother. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that Mary Margaret wasn't angry with her.

“I'm so sorry I eloped,” Emma whispered in her ear.

“I'm sorry I kept making the wedding bigger and bigger than you wanted,” Mary Margaret said cupping Emma's cheek, “You look more beautiful than I thought possible.”

“Thank you Mom,” Emma felt herself relax and try to enjoy the reception. It looked as though her parents had scaled back the reception to those who actually knew the bride and groom and Emma could feel Killian's relief. Somebody put a load of quarters into the juke box and soon the dinner was filled with people dancing and drinking joyfully. Emma danced with everyone she could, Ruby, Belle, Elsa, and Regina wrangled her into a very enthusiastic rendition of “Wanna Be” by the Spice Girls while Henry tried to show Killian some more “modern” moves. Emma laughed when she saw her boys doing the sprinkler together in near perfect sync; she looked around seeing that everyone was having a good time, even Granny was getting down but one person was off to the side, sitting at the counter, her father.

“You're missing the dancing,” she said approaching him.

“I'm not much in the dancing mood right now,” David answered, “Tired.”

“You know I have that thing with lies, what's wrong?” Emma sat next to him at the counter.

“I'm fine Emma really, go enjoy the party,” David put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Emma reached over and put her hand over his.

“Dad, please just tell me,” Emma asked softly.

“It's just that, there is so much that I missed out on with you. Watching you take your first steps, going horseback riding for the first time, you dancing on my feet at your first ball, stuff that is irreplaceable. And I always thought that I would at least be able to walk you down the aisle at your wedding, but now? It's just another thing that we won't get to have. I'm not blaming you or shaming you for eloping, you are a grown woman, but it just stung that I would miss out on yet another milestone in your life.”

Emma felt a lump rise in her throat, “I'm sorry, I should have stopped and thought about that before we went through with it.”

“Hey there's no need to beat yourself up about it, you both were under a lot of stress and I'll admit I can see the appeal of eloping,” David placed his hand on her shoulder, getting Emma to smile softly.

“I know, I just wish there was a way to fix this,” Emma said, a sudden realization hitting her, “Maybe there is.” She got off her seat and went to the juke box, putting in some change and regarding the song selection.

“What are you doing love?” Killian asked coming up next to her.

“Making something right,” Emma smiled once she found the perfect song, she bent down and slid off her heels, “Can you hold these for a minute?”

“Umm okay? Is there going to be an explanation?” Killian asked, clearly confused.

“In a minute,” Emma assured him as the first few chords started to play from the juke box, she hurried back to her father.

“Dad?” she tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around, “I know you didn't get to walk me down the aisle, but that doesn't mean we can't have a father daughter dance.”

David smiled brightly, his eyes growing misty and took Emma's hand and led her out to where the other party goers had already cleared a space. His hand came to her waist and he gripped her hand tightly, “You ready?”

“Almost,” Emma said and lifted her skirt so she could stand on her father's feet, “Now I am.”

David smiled and began swaying back and forth, holding her close, “Bryan Adams?”

“It seemed fitting, plus that juke box only seems to have 80s and 90s music in it,” Emma chuckled.

“It is fitting, Emma everything I have ever done has been for you and your safety.”

“I know, and thank you so much,” Emma hugged her father.

“Thank you for giving me this,” David said continuing to dance with her and hold her close until the song ended. As the song faded out Emma pulled away and only to have David pull her back and place a kiss on her temple “I love you and I am so proud of you.”

“I love you too,” Emma sniffled and tried to blink away the tears in her eyes. She turned to see Mary Margaret dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and Killian giving her a small smile as he held out her shoes.

“Did you do what you needed to do love?” has asked as she braces herself on his shoulder so she could slide on her shoes.

“Yeah, I just needed to make something right.”

“Good, because I intend to dance the night away with my love and our friends,” he said before twirling her back out to the center of the diner and dancing with her until the wee hours of the morning.

 


End file.
